The Bona Fide Truth
by Icesickle1231
Summary: Rin, Ayame, Kagome and Sango are all best friends. What happened when you throw in high school, bands, crushes and disses, accidents and purpose antics. Well you get the Bona fide truth on high school.


**The Bona fide Truth **

Chapter 1

"1, 2, 3." Came the roar from a young girl as she clapped the two drumsticks she had in her hands together. Instantaneously the sound of a guitar kicked in starting up the music followed by the bass and a continuation of the drums. After a few moments the melody of the song was identified and all that was missing to make this song perfect were the lyrics. And in that tiny garage there was only one person who could help with that. Rin Amori stood up from the old flannel sofa she sat on a couple of feet away from the scene. Dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and an oversized t-shirt she slowly and steadily walked over to the band and stood in front of where only the stand for a microphone stood. In her head she counted six beats before pretending to pick up a microphone and began to sing.

"The pain that you've caused

My heart's torn in half

Sadness rules out

All my joys and my laugh

Your words are deceiving

No truth they withheld

You drove my whole life

Now it's crumbling in hell

Your lies have beseeched me

To please understand

There's was nothing there for me

So I'm leaving and…

We've fallen

So far from the edge

There's no point in picking up

Dead weight on a ledge

If only

If only I knew

The secret's you've hidden

So far from the truth

Why does it happen?

Over again

Everything's torn away

My life, love and friends

This all was over

Way before the start

You've destroyed my insides

And left a hole in my heart

Why try to fix it

When you know there's no place to stand

The ground has fallen from under us

It's way too late and…

We've fallen

So far from the edge

There's no point in picking up

Dead weight on a ledge

If only

If only I knew

The secret's you've hidden

So far from the truth

We've fallen

So far from the edge

There's no point in picking up

Dead weight on a ledge

If only

If only I knew

The secret's you've hidden

So far from the truth

We've fallen too much

There's no point in trying

We've fallen too much

My soul's slowly dying

And…

We've fallen

So far from the edge

There's no point in picking up

Dead weight on a ledge

If only

If only I knew

The secret's you've hidden

So far from the truth

And we've fallen

I fear I won't fly up

There's no point in trying

I might as well ….give up."

The last note was played as Rin held her finishing note for a few moments before looking down at the floor as she usually did after she sang. Her garage was quiet for a few more seconds before one of Rin's good friends gave a squeal of excitement and praise.

"That was awesome!" Kagome Higurashi squealed as she jumped up and down carefully not to cause any damage to her turquoise electric guitar.

"Well why wouldn't we? We've got the baddest drummer in school." Sango Kasaya said as she pointed an elegant finger towards Ayame Funaki who stood up pointing the drumsticks in her hand straight up as if people we're applauding her.

"Not to mention the most excellent bassist as well as guitarist Kagome and Sango." She said walking out from behind the drums to her friends. Kagome and Sango took rock star poses as they giggled with delight.

"And last but not least…let's not forget out lead singer Rin Amori!" Kagome said putting an arm around her friend who had a bright smile on her face and was laughing hysterically. Rin Amori was fifteen and the youngest of all her friends by at least three months. Her, Kagome, Sango and Ayame were all best friends as well as classmates at the newly redeveloped Shikon High. About a year ago the four of them came up with the wild idea to start a band of their own just for kicks, but as time passed the four of them grew more serious towards the whole concept and decided to make it an official project.

"Yeah we totally rock!" Rin exclaimed finding it hard to resist the urge to jump up and down as her friend. After freeing herself from Kagome's grasp she turned to her friends and smiled. "I say that all the members of Liquid Blue deserve a little break. Dontcha think?" Rin said hinting at certain words.

"Absolutely." Kagome said as she unplugged her guitar from the amplifier and placed it on its stand.

"A break would be great." Sango said doing the same to her bass. Ayame looked sadly at her drums before nodding. Ayame Funaki had an uncontrollable love for the drums ever since she picked up a drumstick back at the music store that day and hated to depart one moment from playing them.

Rin shook her head as another smile cracked upon her face as she watched her three best friends walk up the stairs that lead from her basement into her foster parent's small house. Rin had lived here with them ever since she was seven when her mother and father were killed in that car accident. At the though of it Rin cringed inside and felt every fiber of her body stand on it. It was a bone chilling and very traumatizing memory that Rin sometimes wished she'd never had. Rin shook that memory out and followed her friends upstairs and into the kitchen readying herself to raid the refrigerator.

Upstairs Rin found her three friends lounging around in the kitchen waiting for her. Kagome was sitting in a chair at her glass table while Sango leaned up against the wall politely waiting for her.

"Rin, do you have food here or what?" Ayame asked gazing out the window as she sat on the low window seat on the far side of the kitchen. Rin stepped in and walked over to the refrigerator.

"I don't know. Naora-san and Keitaro-san went out to the market before we started practicing so I have no clue. I think there might be some chips or something lying around here." She said opening it and pulling out a bag of chips just as she suspected. Instantly Ayame perked up and rushed over to the bag playfully snatching it away from her.

"Hey Ayame, don't woof down that whole bag by yourself." Sango said walking over to get the bag away from the red-haired chip-fiend.

"It's okay Sango. You know how Ayame is when she's hungry. She can be a real brut." Rin said as she reached inside pulling out four cans of soda.

"Speaking of brutes and brutality," Kagome said as Rin sat down to join her handing off a soda, "How do you guys feel about tomorrow being our first day of high school again. Aren't you guys excited?" Kagome asked before looking to see the dull and expressionless faces of her friends. "I guess I'm the only who's excited."

"Good guess." Sango said sitting down across from her.

"I don't see what all the excitement about sophomore year is anyway. We're gonna have to see the same exact people from last year and deal with the same shit as before." Ayame said taking a sip from her soda after stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Ayame!" Kagome said surprised at Ayame's comment.

"What it's not like I'm lying. Last year was hell and you know it damn well Kagome. Last year we though we escaped them but no. We had to deal with another year of the Bastards of Shikon High."

Last year had been a troublesome year. Not only did they have to adjust to a new high school they also were faced with the terrors that many teenagers face when it comes to high school. After about a minute of intense thinking the girls zoned back to reality.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see what all the excitement about high school is anyway?" Kagome said her mood now a bit more depressed.

"Yeah we waited all our life to be sophomores and now that we are there's nothing worth being ecstatic about it." Rin said standing up to sit over at the window.

"You would think one is being dragged into the military or boot camp." Sango replied finding humor in her comment. Ayame couldn't help holding back a giggle or two before commenting.

"With a little attraction on the side." Kagome and Rin joined in the giggling before Kagome stood up as she looked at the clock on the wall adjacent to her.

"Oh kami!" she exclaimed standing up practically scaring everyone at the table.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked concerned.

"Its 12 o'clock and I still have to go home and pick out what I'm gonna wear tomorrow." The girls said slumping back in the chair.

"Oh, come on Kagome. You act as if it's the end of the world. You can find something in between now and tomorrow." Ayame said standing up and walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah but all my old stuff is gonna look really lame. I need something new." The girl whined pouting like a little kid.

"So why don't we go to the mall. It's still early." Sango suggested receiving a bright smile from Kagome.

"Now you've done it Sango." Rin said as a small laugh came from her mouth. Kagome jumped up from her seat grabbing her friends from their chairs and running out of the door.

"Let's go girls. The mall awaits." She said as they dashed out the house Rin closing the door behind them.


End file.
